


Luv U

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [21]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Office meaning studio, Smut, Soyeon overworks herself, kinda soft?, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Soyeon being stressed and busy is as normal as the sky being blue.What isn't as normal, especially now that they're approaching a year of their relationship, is her turning Yuqi down.For days.But Yuqi's going to change that, studio or no studio.She just...hopes Soyeon forgives her for the pants she's about to ruin.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Luv U

**Author's Note:**

> God I hate that summary  
> Basically what it says on the label-Yuqi goes to Soyeon in the studio, things occur. Less dialogue than other fics, this one is sorta from Yuqi's perspective and is...I never know if introspective is the right word, she's thinking a lot during I guess lol.  
> Low-key crack-like at the end?  
> Warnings for sex, in a place that's locked but semi public? and consent that is implied but not explicitly stated. But it's there, so, not dub-con.

The inside of the studio is very familiar, almost comforting. _Almost_ because while they did relax here, eat and cuddle and maybe kiss, doing _this_ was a first and Yuqi's unexpectedly thankful for the deadbolt Soyeon got. No one's tried to enter the studio yet, the keypad would've chimed. Yuqi only hopes they get through this uninterrupted because Soyeon _just_ got her nails done and she's sure to panic and scratch her if anyone tries to walk in while there's a hand down her pants.

It started as a normal studio visit, albeit unusual in that Soyeon had eaten dinner already. Yuqi ate her chicken dish, texted Minnie, toyed with her phone, tested a few lines for Soyeon, and got sent back to the couch when she messed with the recording device's pitch dial for too long. After ten, though, she got fed up and abruptly turned Soyeon's chair away from the table. The older woman squawked and nearly fell over, ripping her headphones off to glare at Yuqi.

"What the-you want to fight?"

"No, unnie, just get up real quick? For like five seconds."

Soyeon glowers at her, frustrated, before sighing and slowly unfolding herself from the chair. Her blanket flops over and Yuqi purposefully pulled it back up her torso as she slid around Soyeon, plopping down in her chair with a grin. Soyeon groaned at her, pushing away the hand that reached for her waist.

"Yuqi-"

"You can still work! Just sit," she said, patting her lap. Soyeon rolled her eyes and adjusted her blanket and sat, warning Yuqi against bucking her off and out of the chair.

"I'll hit you."

"I know. I just want to hold you, I won't be that disruptive."

Soyeon doesn't seem fully convinced, but Yuqi kisses her cheek and uses that tiny rush of embarrassment to turn her back towards the desk.

"Just work."

And she has been, or _had_ been, for close to an hour now. Yuqi solidified her plan after the fourth time Soyeon sighed and ran her hands through her hair, brows furrowed in frustration and shoulders hunched. She wouldn't leave the studio until she made progress or desperately needed to shower, and Yuqi could really only help with one of those things.

 _And_ her method of choice would relax-and maybe inspire-Soyeon for her next session in the studio.

That being said, the subtlety that was required to get Soyeon to melt under her hands and not dismiss the idea immediately was...substantial. It was maybe all the subtlety Yuqi had left for the month. Maybe it would seem slow or frustrating or ineffective to do this, to have to toy with this line until Soyeon opened up to it, but Yuqi knows better. Like this, when she was stressed and not looking for it, Soyeon took and enjoyed time. A long, slow process Yuqi was happy to start, prolong, and finish.

She slips her hand under Soyeon's shirt at twenty minutes, the second hand at twenty-five, and by thirty-five she gets the first exhale of acknowledgement as her palm rubs Soyeon's stomach. Soyeon's legs were already spread to either side of Yuqi's so she could sit comfortably, which means popping the button of her jeans and pulling the blanket higher to cover her is easy.

Yuqi waits to be told off or get her hand pulled away, but Soyeon does neither. Still, she does the zipper slowly, rubs circles on the warming skin with her thumb. When Soyeon doesn't do much as twitch when she reaches elastic, Yuqi smirks. She has to lean forwards a bit to press her mouth at the back of Soyeon's neck, leaving a soft peck, and another, careful not to use her tongue. Yet.

Soyeon wasn't huge on that unless she was properly ready, complained that Yuqi just like to make a mess of her. And she wasn't _completely_ wrong.

Yuqi's fingers brush past hair and she suppresses the sudden urge to scratch lazily, to ignore the goal she set and toy with her a little more. She curls her palm and slips two fingers further down, purposefully avoiding Soyeon's clit. Soyeon seems to go still as she creeps lower, shifts her other arm around her waist and shifts her closer. It's quiet, enough so that Soyeon might've paused the replay on her headphones, and that's when Yuqi knows to strike. 

She flexes her fingers just once before slipping under and pushing two fingers _up_ into a place they'd been before, grunting softly as slick muscles tense and part for her.

Soyeon's thighs tense and jerk against her, one hand _finally_ leaving the laptop to grasp the edge of her desk. Yuqi pushes further, earning a groan that she echoes against the back of Soyeon's neck as her hand is clenched between thighs. She kisses it gently, reaches up to push the short strands of hair away and keeps that hand on her shoulder, stabilizing them both as she slowly pulls her finger back and presses in again. Soyeon's caught mid-breath and huffs, thighs moving around Yuqi's hand to give her room and wait.

It's hot, always-well yes, literally hot, wet, warm around her fingers but...Soyeon like this is just. She's just.

"You're so hot, Soyeon."

It drove her up the wall sometimes but Soyeon did agree to allow her to drop formalities during these moments, when it wasn't necessary to think of position or age-sometimes wasn't possible. She was Yuqi and Soyeon was just Soyeon. Not Jeon Soyeon or Jelly or their leader. Not that Yuqi would've relented in her arguing that she should be allowed to call her lover by her name.

 _Lover_. Soyeon, surprisingly, didn't hate the word like Yuqi thought she might. It was similar to girlfriend, not quite, but pretty accurate.

"I know," she hears faintly. Yuqi rolls her eyes, choosing to respond without words. Soyeon's breathing is still even, if shallow, something Yuqi _knows_ she can fix. Or...mess with, more like.

She pumps her fingers slowly, reaching up to tug her headphones off. Soyeon sets them on the desk for her, that hand coming back to hold Yuqi's free arm. Part of her torso bends forwards before Yuqi pulls her back, wanting both easy access and stability. 

(Soyeon's not in a hoodie or high-collared jacket, so she'll be able to bite and even lick as she pleases once she hits a certain level of arousal with the elder.)

"Soyeon."

"Mm?"

Yuqi frowns at her voice-the tremor in it is good, but the way one hand is _still_ close to her computer is frustrating.

"Just take a break, close your eyes. Have you even touched yourself recently?"

"I-not too much spare time or privacy, Yuqi. I don't need it."

"No you _do_ need to relax. I feel like since we did that show thing, with the games-remember how good I was?"

"Mm-hm," Soyeon mumbles, head falling back onto Yuqi's shoulder. Her other hand finally leaves the desk and grabs the chair arm, her weight fully pressing back against Yuqi. Her hips are trying to stay still but the way her fingers flex on Yuqi's arm betray her want.

"I wanted you to keep telling me I did really well, but you went back to the studio so quickly! After we made out, which, th-"

"We need to have a comeback soon," Soyeon reminds her. Her breathing hitches as Yuqi pushes a little harder, frowning against Soyeon's neck. The thighs against her wrist are sweaty now, Soyeon's responding hip rolls a little bigger.

"Well, you need to relax so you stop being frustrated at the song. It'll come, you have weeks," she says, and Soyeon knows she can't argue. Not that she-well she _wants_ to, she almost always wants to, but like this...when Yuqi's...

Soyeon jolts as the younger nips at her ear, shifting up on Yuqi's lap and groaning softly as she breaks rhythm to bury her fingers in Soyeon. She can't help moving to her pace, rolling forward and back to get a deeper push here, a grind against her wrist there. They'd been doing this long enough that Yuqi knows when to stroke her leg, when to curl her fingers, when to bite when, when to- _fuck._

The sounds have grown louder as she shifted up, suddenly _obscene_ in volume and clarity. Wet, languid, raw and _sloppy_ to ears that have been obsessing over string parts and synths for an hour. Her legs twitch back together on instinct before Yuqi's free hand pulls at one, her short nails no longer hindered by the blanket.

"If you were so focused on work, why did you let me touch you so easily?" Yuqi taunts, and Soyeon digs her nails into the chair arm. She doesn't want her to have the satisfaction of getting away with that comment but knows Yuqi could easily drag this on, frustrate her more. Her anger melts slightly as teeth return to her earlobe, nipping once, twice before groaning.

God, what if she recorded this? The audio? There's no practical way to do it now, not on _work equipment_ , but Yuqi's low murmurs in her ears and the touches on her skin, the subtle creak of the chair and soft _tap_ of skin meeting and the way her blood rushes through her head-

"Hurry up," she breathes before she realizes it. Her face was already burning but now it's aflame at the scoff and grab at her breast she gets in response.

"Really? Like this?"

Soyeon gasps as the sudden force in Yuqi's movement, how her thumb catches along hair before pushing in on Soyeon's clit. The hand on her chest squeezes, not hard but firm enough to pull the fabric of her shirt and make her squirm back into Yuqi's hold. Her head pushes harder against Yuqi's shoulder, turning her face away so she can't see how hard she bites her lip. Keeping her eyes open had been a battle she lost already, but although Yuqi knows what her face, her mouth looks like in pleasure.

"Y-yes-"

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you, that you just wanted to work! You were annoyed enough at me coming in to _bother_ you-"

"I w-Yuqi, you didn't say-this-"

"Do you like the idea of me having you here? Having this memory for the next time you sit here to work on a song, and the next?" Yuqi whispers suddenly, warm breath brushing Soyeon's ear as she shivers. Yuqi getting possessive was-

"Yuqi...please..."

"Please what?"

 _Shut up_ is on the tip of her tongue but that'll either make her stop or leave marks, neither of which Soyeon wants right now. Instead, with considerable effort, she swallows a sliver of her pride and turns her head towards Yuqi, panting.

"Please...come on...you want to make me come, I know it-Yuqi...f-fu..."

Yuqi apparently decides to obliges her because her other hand wanders over to scratch her stomach, dragging down until fingers press at her clit, rubbing harshly. Soyeon bucks her hips up, biting down into her lip as Yuqi's arms press her down, holding her tightly to the younger's lap as she thrusts her fingers almost _angrily_ , pushing at the small space between her thighs and overwhelming Soyeon's-

"Shit-Yuqi- _oh shit-"_

She clamps a hand over her mouth despite knowing the room is soundproof, the deeply buried instinct of _can't know hold it back_ winning over Yuqi's encouragement for her to be loud. Muffled noises escape anyways, her throat tight as hot pulses race up her back, turn her head fuzzy and pull her muscles taut down to her toes, crushing Yuqi's wrist between her thighs. She takes a short breath before a deep one and releases a long groan, feet pushing against each other as she tries to contain it. Yuqi doesn't move her fingers, knowing she'll get clawed for doing so. Soyeon's always sensitive after, requires support and holding but no intense stimulation.

Unless they're having a _night_ or coming off a win high but this is not that time. This is calmer, closer, less about proving who's better and who wants something more.

It feels weirdly natural to sit here, her hand down Soyeon's pants, and close her eyes. She's not going to fall asleep-Soyeon will kill her-but she can rest for a moment, enjoy the subtle harshness of Soyeon's breathing as she settles down. Her muscles still move and pulse lightly at Yuqi's fingertips, a warm, slick sensation. Her own body is hot, not just from Soyeon and the blanket but...the sticky warmth, Soyeon's tensed arms, the panting at her ear, the subtle grinding against her palm, the sounds of Soyeon's body wanting her-

 _Fuck, don't get this turned on,_ Yuqi chides herself. Soyeon returning the favor would be later, maybe hours or maybe days. As fun as it was to distract her briefly, she knew stealing Soyeon's attention away from the song long enough to get her in a bed-that would take _work_.

"You're welcome," she settles for saying, cocking her eyebrows when Soyeon looks over.

"Carry me home," Soyeon murmurs. Yuqi laughs and apologizes as Soyeon winces, the volume too loud for this scene. She suppresses her laughter by kissing Soyeon's jaw, working down to her throat when she feels the other smile. Arms come up to stretch and one wraps around her neck, thin fingers taking hold of her jaw. Soyeon turns her head and kisses her softly, savoring the warmth before Yuqi decides to move her hand again.

"Don't-you'll actually have to carry me home," Soyeon blurts out, a hand coming to hold Yuqi's wrist in place. She pouts to herself, teasing one last time with a twitch of her fingers before pulling her hand away and giving Soyeon another peck.

"Now I actually need to work again, but thank you. I am kind of relaxed," she murmurs. Yuqi smiles before frowning again as Soyeon turns to the desk instead of getting up.

"I don't get a turn? Or at least a longer thank you kiss?"

Soyeon raises an eyebrow at her, Yuqi shaking her arms out by her sides in response. She's entirely serious.

"Later."

"Oh _come on-"_

"Sit there and actually don't distract me and then maybe."

Yuqi collapses back in the chair dramatically, pouting as Soyeon pulls her headphones back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Last complete IDLE fic of the year...  
> But don't worry, if you wanna see more IDLE I have an upcoming Queendom-related series and this collection called Scrapped with the half-baked shit that might be somewhat amusing. IDLE will have a section/part in both, so...stay tuned? Subscribed? Uh, refreshing my user page? Dunno.


End file.
